nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rockitty
Rockitty, pronounced ROCK-Kitty, is a game Nitrome released August 20, 2009 for Miniclip. The player controls a character of the same name, Rockitty, with the goal of reaching his spaceship at the end of each level. ---- Controls Mouse (movement) - Adjust Rockitty's position Mouse (click) - Rocket off in desired direction. Levels There are 22 levels in Rockitty, including three bonus stages. Each level features different mechanics and planets that Rockitty must interact with in order to reach the space shuttle. The bonus stages differ slightly from the main levels, with the main goal of obtaining as many points as possible within 30 seconds. Level 1 A short level for starters, the player can simply follow the signs and rocket towards pathways determined by lines of fish. The space shuttle is not too far away from Rockitty's starting position. yvKQCnhohuE Level 2 Lava, a hazard, and asteroids, an interactive object, are introduced in this level. Following the pathway of fish while destroying multiple asteroids for extra points, Rockitty will be able to reach the space shuttle in no time. HR17-_yPBrY Level 3 Milk, cows and cow skinned pads are now introduced into the game. Most of this level can be navigated through the pathways determined by the milk Rockitty swims in. It is also quite open as opposed to the previous levels, and a later sign warns players that if they are not careful, Rockitty could end up getting lost in space. wKiTY2fG_qg Level 4 Switches are introduced in this level. When hit, they open locked doors so Rockitty can pass through. By aiming it at the far left switch, then afterwards, rocketing onto the sticky side of the half planet, Rockitty should make its way to another full spinning planet and hit the next switch which should be to the left. Half planets are quite prominent in this level, and need to be timed correctly in order to land on them while spinning and reach the cat's rocket ship. Bzl8aXyzVWM Level 5 A relatively short level, the player needs to be careful where they aim Rockitty in this level, as many spikes are seen in various places of the game that could be easily run into if not aimed correctly. Aiming towards the near top left corner should help Rockitty rebound onto a large patch of goo, where players can easily rocket it into the rocket ship. rewcXUNbbWo Level 6 Rockitty must make use of a little wooden rocket in this level to mostly navigate back to the rocketship. Along the way, there are giant gates to open, lava planets and bubbly blue creatures to avoid before can successfully reach the rocketship, which is located upside down at the bottom of a pink sticky planet. MvkFyGmlJOg Level 7: Bonus Round The first bonus level encountered, there is a round outer shape, abundant with fish and a smaller enclosed area with some pink goo and some larger sized fish in there. Level 8 Different room-like structures are in this level, along with the introduction of keys. The keys must be pushed together in order to advance through the pipe and continue to other rooms. After making the way through three rooms with keys in them, the player can then travael through the pipe, landing on the kitty cruiser. xf7ZDDmv5bc Level 9 Level 9 is fairly short in length, the kitty cruiser being visible already when the player first starts the level. Most of this level has to do with spinning structures, most of which spin Rockitty towards hazards, particularly spikes and lava, thus, the player needs to use good timing skills in order to get Rockitty safely back to the kitty cruiser. ciOo1HHoXDk Level 10 A new enemy is introduced to the game, known as space squids. Rockitty must avoid them while attempting to hit all three switches in the two large enclosed spaces. After doing so, the player must safely land Rockitty on the cruiser, without sending him into the open space next to it instead. cZbfAqGPKsA Level 11 Forcefields, as well as numerous point pads, are present in this level. It is also a very short level in comparison to other levels of the game previously played. Small circular structures move when Rockitty lands on them, and using these, he must reach the kitty cruiser while avoiding spikes and lava. H3gEseXCPQ4 Level 12: Bonus Round Numerous fish line the open spaces in a spiral pattern, with pink goo only at the beginning and end of the spiral shape. Level 13 Explosives are introduced in this level, which are gathered in clumps as Rockitty begins this level. Using the three point balls, Rockitty needs to clear a path from the group of mines before proceeding to the next section of the level. With various patches of pink goo, Rockitty then has to successfully make it through columns of rebounding explosives, as well as rocketing past some which simply make their way up and down walls of pink goo. Afterwards, to reach the kitty cruiser, Rockitty has to use the moving circular structure to avoid the stationary explosives covering the section, then aim carefully. -bkXZOHwbbE Level 14 This level involves unlocking different sections by pushing keys together, mostly indirectly. First, Rockitty aims towards the tiny planet to push keys together and move the spike structure away, displaying a point block. Next, Rockitty must swim through a large patch of milk, while getting the inside space squid with the two keys to push them together. Once finished, the proceeding stage introduces a portal, which can instantly take Rockitty to a small secluded area of the level. The player must do this while avoiding an attacking space squid. As soon as the last two sets of keys are pushed together, Rockitty can aim towards the new open space to the left to complete the level. jznpltj4dbk Level 15 Rockitty has to avoid a lot of spikes spinning on a blade in this level. Some blades can be pushed with a switch, which helps to keep them still and move them out of the way. After that, making the journey through several pipes will aim Rockitty onto a large patch of pink goo, where the player can easily aim him into the kitty cruiser. NfuLVNc1r9I Level 16 Three lava enemies chase the player constantly in this level. First, Rockitty, quickly needs to trigger a switch, which opens a wall with pink goo so he may make his way down further to proceed in the level. Afterwards, another large area with two switches and numerous asteroids are encountered. The old area should close off, and the player would only have to face one chasing lava enemy rather than three. With some work of the switches, Rockitty can make his way up into a smaller rectangular area with some point blocks and reach the kitty cruiser. Um7BdOzYH5Y Level 17: Bonus Round Rockitty is put in a large pink room filled with fish. Pink goo lines all the walls. Level 18 This level is made up of different patches of milk in the galaxy while avoiding lava-covered planets, asteroids and cowskinned planets which can make Rockitty bounce off into the wrong direction. The player needs to make sure they aim carefully, quickly and correctly, since much of this level is open as well. K71g1Hs8Clg Level 19 A fast-paced level, Rockitty must make his way onto different spinning planets, each which spin at different speeds. A few planets have explosives waiting near the end, so being quick and accurate is the best way to pass this level. CKmnumdZqGE Level 20 Bubbles are now introduced into the game, which Rockitty needs to use in order to rocket towards certain unreachable places. By clicking at the right time, Rockitty should be able to burst out of the bubble and reach a patch of pink goo, which moves upon landing on it. As the wood moves, blue slime creatures will be making their way towards the left of the screen, in Rockitty's way. To avoid them, Rockitty should aim for the point pads, then following a path downward, where he will reach a pipe. After breaking through some brick blocks, Rockitty has to use bubbles to reach the kitty cruiser, which is tucked away in a small area only reachable by the bubbles. drgQpzp04vA Level 21: Bonus Round As the last bonus level of the game, Rockitty is put in a large area filled with milk. He must swim through the milk, attempting to catch as many fish as possible. Level 22 For the last level of the game, the player must move Rockitty as quickly and accurately as possible as a giant sun slowly makes its way towards Rockitty. Aiming for the pink goo, Rockitty must navigate through pipes and areas opened by switches in order to pass through another area covered mostly in milk. While swimming through the milk, Rockitty needs to break six brick blocks in order to activate a switch, which opens a clear path to the finish line. The player must be quick to reach the other side, as the sun may come down from the top of the screen and block the path to the kitty cruiser before the player can react. l5qWK38er8U Ending Interactive Objects *'Pink Goo' - Areas on planets and ground that Rockitty can stick to. *'Help Sign' - Provides help, or useful tips for gameplay. *'Point Boxes' - Grants points to the player if hit. Pick Ups Hazards *'Lava' Lava is orange and will take away one heart from Rockitty. It can be found on ceilings, walls, and floors. *'Mines' Mines are purple with a white skull on them. They will take away one heart from Rockitty. They can be pushed away with planets or detonated. Once detonated they will disappear. *'Spikes' Spikes will take on heart away from Rockitty. Enemies External Links *Play Rockitty on Miniclip *Play Rockitty on Nitrome.com *Rockitty review on JayisGames Trivia * The kitten's spaceship appears in level 24 of Chisel and can be destroyed. *The pause screen that appears when the player pauses the game spells the word as PAWS. Top of Page Category:Rockitty Category:Main Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Platform Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Articles with missing sections